Let's Play A Game
by 15 Days Past Death
Summary: Stein assigns an assignment that makes the students question if he's planning something again. Well, he might have. Maybe. Maka and Soul start to fight because of the assignment. Then an unsuspected subject comes up. SoMa


**Let's Play A Game**

**So, here's another SoMa.**

**I got it while in period 2, otherwise known as drama class.**

**We had a famous actress come to our class.**

**We did an excersize called "Repeat".**

**How to play it? Stein will explain in the story.**

**So, let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own rights to Soul Eater, anime and manga.**

* * *

It was a normal day for everyone in the DWMA.

Until Stein gave his class an unusual assignment.

Well, more of a-

"Game? What the hell does a game have to do with our Soul Resonance Stein?" Liz asked harshly. 'Though, it is better than his dissections or lectures.'

"IS THE GAME A CHALLENGE?!" Black Star yelled.

Stein sighed. "For you Black Star, yes. It is a challenge."

"THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS ALWAYS UP FOR A CHALLENGE!"

"Get off the table."

Black Star frowned, but obeyed the mad professor.

Stein scanned the room, checking if had everyone's attention (even if most students were grumpy after the word he had used). "Eater."

Soul snapped awake on instinct, not wanting a Maka Chop. "What?" He asked after wiping some drool from the corner of his mouth.

"Did you hear anything I said?"

Soul shrugged. "Something about a rare specimen dissection?"

"Wrong."

"MAKA CHOP!" "OOF!"

"Thank you Maka."

Maka gave a sweet smile to her professor. "No problem."

"Any who, this game will pull you and your partner closer. I have actually played this game myself with-"

"Let me guess, Miss Marie?" Ox asked with a raised eyebrow.

Stein smirked. "How'd you know?"

Ox rolled his eyes. "It's obvious Stein."

Stein shook his head. "Don't get the wrong idea. Back to the topic. This game is called 'Repeat'."

Soul yawned. "So you repeat after the other person?"

Stein nodded.

"Seems more like mockery to me."

"No, it's not. Actually, it's the opposite. Instructions."

Maka clicked her pen and Soul groaned.

"You are paired with one other person. You two will tell each other something you see about them. For example, if I were to say 'You have a nose.' You'd respond 'I have a nose.' I'd repeat that and you'd repeat what you said earlier. Then it would be your turn."

"Again, what is the point of this?" Liz asked.

"The point of it is to finally not judge your partner."

"Wait!" Soul litteraly jumped out of his seat. "We're not judging our partner?"

"No. The point of the game is to realize that yes, you have something you have. Even if you make fun of it, it still is what it is. It's how you'll become closer to your partner."

Maka raised her hand.

"Yes Maka?"

"Are you delusional right now?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. Something was up. She could feel it.

"No Maka. Ms. Marie gave me my pills today." Stein sighed.

"Anti-crazy pills? If so, then she better bump it up." Soul whispered to Maka who giggled in return. Soul gave her a gentle smile, cheeks brushed the faintest of pink.

"Any more questions?"

The class was silent.

"Okay. You may begin."

Soul sighed. _'This is so uncool.'_

"Professor Stein? Can we at least spread out?" Maka asked.

"Yes."

As if waiting for a long time, everyone dashed to a spot away from the desks.

Of course, not the slow Black Star and his patient partner Tsubaki.

Maka on the other hand was quicker than anyone else as she ran to a far corner.

Soul grumbled while letting her drag him to the spot.

The giddy blonde clapped her hands together. "So, who should go first?"

With a smirk Soul replied, "I will."

Feet shuffling and watching Maka chew on her bottom lip made Soul greatly hate that she was so dense. Seriously, her pigtails bouncing and the distracting pink lips that looked oh so soft.

"-guess."

Soul blinked. "Huh?"

Not only that but she looked even more cute with her cheeks puffed out. "I said that if you want to then I guess!" A book slammed down on his cranium. "Can you at least pay a little attention?!"

A hand pulled her towards the albino, making her squeal in surprise. "Not when you keep biting your lips." His husky voice replied in her ear, making her face flush.

"Let go of me Soul. People are starting to look." Hissed Maka.

"Aw. C'mon..."

Her glare was intense. "I'm serious. Stop acting like this. It's making me feel weird."

_'The good weird judging by your face.'_ Soul thought smugly but did as told.

"Ass." The meister pouted.

"Let's just start." Soul cleared her throat. "You have lips." Of course that's the first thing he thinks of.

"I have lips."

"You have lips."

"I have lips." Maka bit hers. "You have red eyes."

"I have red eyes."

"You have red eyes."

The demon scythe chuckled. "I have red eyes. You have blond hair."

"I have blond hair."

"You have blond hair."

"I have blond hair. You have a black headband." Maka smirked.

Soul blushed. "It's cool, okay?"

"Just say it."

"I have a black headband." The scythe grumbled. "Damnit Maka."

* * *

Later that day...

The pair kicked off their shoes and plopped onto the couch.

"Hey Maka?"

"Hm?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Wanna play 'repeat' again?"

"Pft-"

"But with judgement?"

Maka smirked. "Yeah. But I get to go first."

He saw it coming and rolled his eyes with the response of, "Whatever."

"You're a jerk."

"Wha-"

"Say it Soul."

With a grumble he solemnly said, "I'm a jerk. Do you actually think that Maka?"

"You're a jerk!"

"Fine! I'm a jerk!" Soul glared at her. "You're short!"

With a sharp gasp, Maka held a hand to her heart dramatically in offense. "I'm not short!"

"To me you are."

"Am not! I'm just... Just... Fun sized!" She replied with pink cheeks.

_'I'll remember that if we ever-'_

"Fine! I'm short!"

"You're short!" Soul chirped.

"I'm short. You wear a girly headband."

"Really? Back to that topic?"

The scythe meister stuck a tongue out.

"I wear a girly headband." He sighed.

"You wear a girly headband."

"I wear a girly headband. You have beautiful green eyes." Soul didn't think of what he had said. _'Holy mother of fucking pigs! Did I say that?! Shit!'_

"I have beautiful emerald eyes." Said girl blushed.

"Y-You have beautiful emerald eyes."

"I have beautiful emerald eyes. You have soft hair."

How Maka knew this, Soul didn't know but it made him blush. "I have soft hair."

"You have soft hair."

"I have soft. You have a cute smile."

"I have a cute smile."

The older of the pair leaned closer to her. "You have a cute smile."

"I have a cute smile. You're going to kiss me."

Soul gave a toothy grin. "I'm going to kiss you."

"You're going to kiss me."

"I'm going to kiss you." With that, his lips crashed to hers. It wasn't the type that led to sex. No, it was the innocent and pure type. No tongue or moans.

Just the way they liked it.

When they parted, Maka buried her face in his chest. "You love me."

"I love you." The albino grinned.

"You love me."

"I love you. You love me."

"I love you." Maka buried her nose deeper into Soul's toned chest.

"You love me."

"I love you."

Soul then chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Maka pouted, releasing Soul to look at him.

The red eyed boy shrugged. "Stein was right. The game did bring us closer."

Maka smiled. "Let's play a game, again."

* * *

**Yay! I'm done!**

**Happy day, happy day.**

**It was a little OOC, but I don't really care for now. I'll improve sooner or later.**

**'Kay, 'kay.**

**Please review.**

**Until next time!**

**-That Person**


End file.
